poldarkbbcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ralph Hanson
|First appearance = 5x01 |Final appearance = 5x08 |Portrayed by = }}Ralph Hanson was a wealthy mahogany merchant whose family had colonised Honduras. He was a staunch supporter of slavery and wanted to destroy the reputation of an abolitionist, Ned Despard. He and George Warleggan later joined forces in business together. Biography Earlier life Ralph Hanson's family were old colonists of Honduras who owned a mahogany company. Through that company, he was rich and powerful. It depended on the slave trade to provide workers and because of that, he was a supporter of slavery.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 1 He had a daughter, Cecily Hanson who was raised by her mother in England. Because he lived and worked in Honduras, he rarely saw her and he was a stranger to her. Life in Honduras Ralph Hanson's family had long lived in Honduras before Ned Despard became Superintendent. Ned and Ralph entered a dispute when Ned began freeing slaves in Honduras and changing power structures in the process. Ralph's business began suffering financially and ended up in jeopardy. In an effort to ruin Ned, Ralph told the Crown that Ned was purposefully depriving them of their share of the earnings that was gained through slavery, because he knew Ned would then be perceived to be an enemy of the Crown. Ned was called back to and imprisoned in England. Ralph followed him back to secure new funding for his business by finding a new backer. He and Cecily reunited because both were interested in getting to know each other better. However, Cecily had opposing views to Ralph and supported the end of slavery and the abolitionist cause. She was very educated and independent and was uncertain if she even liked who her father was. Power struggle In early 1800, Ralph took Cecily to Cornwall and introduced her to a powerful banker, George Warleggan. He had hoped that George would become the new backer to his mahogany company. He and Cecily spoke to George and Cary Warleggan at Cardew and he secured new business deal. George had hoped Ralph would further extend the Warleggan power and empire. Cecily had spoken up in favour of Ned, but they laughed at her and thought low of her opinions. Ralph later spoke to George again and explained what Ned had done in Honduras, and what he had done to stop him. George supported Ralph's opinions and actions. He later found Cecily reading a book called A Vindication of Women's Rights. He asked what else a woman could want beside a marriage and Cecily told him to read the book but he was uninterested. He wanted her to call by George later but she wouldn't go.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 2 Ralph tells George about their investment and explained demand now beat supply and they had to search new areas for supply using slave labour. George continued to be content about using slavery and agreed both would win in the investment. Ralph spoke to Ned and Kitty at a party but insulted them in contempt. Ned was held back by Kitty when he was about to punch Ralph, and he told Ned he would have to do better if he wanted a good name again and he would pay for what he done. Ralph was unimpressed by a book Ross and James Bannantine put together in favour of Ned, even though he had threatened Bannantine into silence. Cary and George wanted to go forward anyway and sign their investment but he and Cary spoke about the damage the book could cause to their interests and Ralph thought they would have to ruin Ross and Ned further by getting the Crown to think they want to cause a revolution. Ralph's idea was to twist Ross saving King George III by having Ross look like a co-conspirator to kill him and having saved him to coverup any involvement. He thought it would be easy given their Jacobean leniency. George goes to sign their investment papers when he began imagining Elizabeth speaking to him, and talked of their doubts about Ralph and if the high investment guaranteed rewards. Ralph was concerned but Cary covered up George's delusion by telling him that he needed time to confer and gain better confidence in their deal. George and Cary headed back to Cornwall and Ralph took Cecily there too in an effort to chase their investment. He saw Ross and Ned in the Red Lion. Ned was upset to find Ralph and had to be held back again. Securing investment Ralph had Bannantine killed for speaking up but Ned and Ross were suspicious about what happened.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 3 Notes and sources Category:Characters